Jeff's Dream
by Crystal.M
Summary: *incomplete*Taker and Jeff have a encounter that will end up with them falling in love(WARNING contains *SLASH*)
1. The Invitation

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Jeff's Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars.  
  
It had been a long night for Jeff; he had just finished a ladder match against RVD. All he wanted to do was have a warm bath and a good nights rest but somebody had other plans.  
  
Jeff opened his locker room door and froze in shock when he saw who was waiting for him. Taker began to walk toward Jeff and Jeff backed away until he was up against the wall and couldn't go any further. Taker continued to walk up to Jeff until he was nose to nose with Jeff. Taker raised him arm and Jeff squirmed and anticipated the pain, but there was no pain. Taker gently wrapped his thick muscular around Jeff's sleek waist and pulled him in close. Jeff just looked at Taker in shock and pulled out of Taker's strong grip. "What's wrong Jeff?" "I wanna know what the hell you are doing?" "Look Jeff I'll put you straight. I have liked you ever since you joined the WWE and I have always wanted to show you how I feel but I have always been to shy until now" "Are you serious?" "Jeff, I'm dead serious"  
  
Jeff just stood there astounded at what was happening. He had loved Taker ever since he could remember, he had always dreamed about this moment and it had finally come and all he could do was stand there. Jeff just stood there mouth wide open, but nothing coming out so Taker decided to take things into this own hands.  
  
Taker once again wrapped his thick muscular arm around Jeff's sleek waist and pulled him in close. This time Jeff didn't pull away he just looked into Taker's emerald green eyes and was lost with passion beyond belief. Jeff finally realised that Taker would never hurt him and finally gave into temptation giving Taker small nibbles on his bottom lip sending Taker over the edge. Taker couldn't handle it anymore; he lifted Jeff onto his hips so he was the same height and passionately began to explore Jeff's mouth savouring Jeff's sweet taste.  
  
Jeff could feel Taker's hard member rubbing against his inner thigh and could feel his own growing. Taker was becoming very excited and lost control pushing Jeff against the wall and began to rip Jeff's clothes off when Jeff suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong Jeff, I'm being to rough" "No, you are doing everything perfect" "Then what's wrong?" "I was just thinking, why don't we go back to your ranch, we might get caught here" "Good idea Jeff, just remember I love you and I will show you when we get back to my ranch"  
  
With that Jeff and Taker began to leave the building hand in hand when they bumped into Shane on the way out. "What are you guys up to tonight?" "Just going to a party for a night out" Shane didn't reply, instead he began to giggle under his breath looking at their hands. Jeff realised that Shane had noticed their hands, Jeff nudged taker and they quickly let go. "Well you boys have a good night" With that Shane walked off with a huge grin on his face because he knew exactly what was going on between them to. Once Shane was out of sight Taker bent down gave Jeff a cheeky peck on the cheek and giggled. They both hoped on Taker's Motorcycle and rode of into the sunset.  
  
THE END 


	2. Love

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Jeff's Dream (Love)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars.  
  
Taker and Jeff finally arrived at Taker's Ranch. It seemed like and etenity for these toi love struck puppies. They walked through the thick iron doors and Jeff couldn't believe his eyes it was like Taker had already planned the night. It was like a fantasy come true for Jeff perfect surrounding plus the perfect guy.  
  
Once Taker could see that Jeff had finished admiring the view of his beautiful set up he slowly snuck to the back of Jeff and slid his arms around his slender back and forced Jeff to face him.Taker lifted Jeff with one hand of the ground like he was a feather, so that they could see eye to eye.  
  
Jeff looked into those deep emerald green eyes and almost got lost, until he felt his lips conncet with Taker's in a passionate duel of tounges. Taker carried Jeff to his king size bed while still engaging in a passionate kiss.  
  
Taker gently pulled away from Jeff's lips and moved down to his soft nipples that soon turned to hard once Taker was finshed caressing them with his tounge. Jeff moaned at the pleasure he was reciveing, Taker just giggled and continued his torture to the lightweight.  
  
Jeff had started to push up and down without even noticing but Taker sure did. He grabbed one hand and pinned Jeff back onto the bed.  
  
"Jeff" Taker whispered in a suductive voice.  
  
"Yes Taker"  
  
"I,m sorry but im very dominent in bed"  
  
"Well to be honest with you, it turns me on" Jeff replied in the sexiest voice he could put on.  
  
Taker went back to work but this time he moved down to Jeff's belt line, where he licked around and in Jeff's belly button, Jeff moaned in pleasure. Taker increased his pace and Jeff was moving off the bed and once again Taker stopped what he was doing and pinned Jeff back onto the bed. "Who's the dominent one here" Taker whispered and went back to work.  
  
Taker began to unzip Jeff's black pants and slid them down his legs and off the bed. Taker could see Jeff's hard memeber encased in his underwear and Taker knew it had to be realeased. Taker gripped Jeff's underwear with his teeth and removed them ever so gently. Taker slowly moved up and down on Jeff's memeber until he bagn to moan and then suddenly stopped when he heard these moans and Jeff gave a small whine because he knew this would make Taker more excitied.   
  
Taker had stopped for a reason that Jeff was going to love. Taker slid his naked body up Jeff's until he was eye to eye with his lover.  
  
"Jeffy"  
  
"Yes Taker"  
  
"Jeffy, I'm ready to take you to the next level if yuo know what i mean"  
  
"Taker Honey, I've been waiting for you to say that all my life"  
  
With that Taker lent over Jeff and grabbed his lubericant from his top drawer. He positioned Jeff so that he had easy access. Taker applied the lubricant to his throbbing member. Jeff was alittle scared after seeing the size of Taker, but he was confident that Taker would never hurt him. Taker mounted Jeff and slowly slide himself inside Jeff He slowly thrust in and out until he heard Jeff moan in pleasure, once he heard this he increased his pace until he felt himself and Jeff tighten up and release. Taker removed himself and and cleaned up Jeff savouring his sweet taste.  
  
Once Taker had finished he lay beside Jeff and just hugged him tight never wanting to let go.   
  
"Taker Honey"  
  
"Yes Jeffy"  
  
"I need to tell you something"  
  
"What Jeffy" Taker replied with a worried face and Jeff could see it.  
  
"Don't worry Honey, i just wanted to tell you that trhis was my first time"  
  
Taker just lloked at Jeff stunned "Really i owuld of never known, you were brillent"  
  
Taker looked at Jeff with a soft puppy look and said.  
  
"I love you Jeffy and never want to leave you"  
  
"Me too Taker, i could never live without you know that i have you"  
  
The both hugged each other and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed my work i really appriciate it.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Preview: What will Matt think of his little brother's love life. 


	3. Matt

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Jeff's Dream (Matt)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars.  
  
Jeff walked into his hotel room after a night that he would never forget, but he knew he had to tell Matt about Taker and ther fact that he was gay and that he lost his virginity to Taker. Matt was totally homophobic and had always drilled it into Jeff's head that being gay was wrong and un-natural, but to Jeff it felt so right.  
  
"Matt, you here bro?"  
  
"I'm in here" Matt yelled from his bedroom.  
  
Jeff walked into Matt's bedroom very nervous, because he ad to tell him, it was now or never.   
  
"Hey Bro"   
  
"Hey Jeff, where were you last night?"  
  
"Well, that's kinda what I'm here to tell you about"   
  
Matt could tell that Jeff was nervous because Jeff never had a hard time telling Matt anything, they were that close.  
Matt just looked at Jeff waiting for him to speak and he just stood there.  
  
"Jeff are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, i just need to tell you something"  
  
"Ok, just tell me Jeff"  
  
"Ok Matt. I think you should sit down"  
  
Matt sat down and Jeff sat right beside his older brother and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Matt, I lost my virginity last night"  
  
"Is that all you wanted to tell me, theres nothing wrong with that, well who with?"  
  
"That's the bit I'm worried you won't like"  
  
"Why's that?" Matt had a worried look on his face and Jeff could see it.  
  
"I lost my virginity to Taker"  
  
Matt jaw dropped as he just sat there in complete shock.   
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Jeff, Taker is a perverted freak, he's old enough to be your father....I'm gonna kill that bastrad when i get hold of him next.  
  
"No!!!! Matt" Jeff yelled.  
  
"You have no right to tell me who i can sleep with and you have no right to chose my sexuality and i love Taker, and if you can't handle that then you won't have a younger brother for very long."  
  
"No Jeff, I won't have it being gay is wrong and un - natural and just the simple fact that it is Taker makes me sick....what do u see in that bastard....you need a woman Jeff.  
  
"No...you listen to me Matt, I have never told you who to love, and i don't want a woman i wan't Taker and if you dont like it screw you"  
  
Jeff stormed out of Matt's appartment, slamming the door behing himself, devestated that his older brother couldn't accept who he was.  
  
Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed my work i really appriciate it.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Preview: Matt confronts Taker, and will Jeff have to chose once and for all. 


End file.
